freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Aardman
Aardman was a good logo, but in the 1989 version was scary for children but some may not be scared of it, the clay face was born August 5, 2007 in the place where his little girl lives. At the end of Riley: A Closer Shave ''is seen with the words "Distributed By above the clay face and Aardman Animations Presents at the bottom.'' Note: A new logo has been discovered, only in rare tapes of Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers, it looks like a nobbly bobbly ice cream smiling with a lot of sheep coming out. This would be the 1993 version. Not much photos of it have been made, linking to Tor. I'll find out later. - Kira This Logo Can Be Seen In Movies Like Chicken Run, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit, Shaun The Sheep The Movie, Flushed Away, Arthur Christmas and The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!. Scare Factor Low to medium for the 1989 variant. Some might be startled a brickless amount of British children, which had nightmares. If this is a scary logo, then it’s medium to high. However the BBC Video logo follows after you watch a VHS, then it can range from low to nightmare. Low for the print variant, it raises a bit because the drawing looks a little strange. None for the the 1998, 2000 and the 2001 variant. For Larry, Bob and Junior Asparagus, all logos are none to minimal. Watch If you dare Category:Scary Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Face Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Unstupid Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:1994 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Taken From "Chop Socky Chooks" Category:Taken From "Planet Sketch" Category:United Kingdom Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1989 Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos That could Scare Zach elliott Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that frighten Jeremy Shada Category:Logos that scare Bendy Category:Logos that scare The Whole World Category:Logos that is the same like a ghost Category:Logos that scare Boris Category:Logos that makes you have a bad dream about them Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:Crapless Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:STUPID THING WON’T PUT CATEGORY YOU FRICKIN WIKIA IDIOT Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that Robert Cintron cries at Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Bolbi Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Pauline Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Figment Category:Taken from "Shaun the Sheep"